Kid Icarus: Resurgence
by EviIPaladin
Summary: Enemies and allies, new and old, take part in this adventure as the world's balance is at risk once more! Will Pit rise above these challenges or will he face his downfall? Find out in Kid Icarus: Resurgence!


**Howdy, y'all! EviIPaladin (or Evii for short) here with my very own KI:U fanfic. I am going to be aiming to follow the style of the games, with each chapter being an air battle, a ground battle, and a boss battle. Unfortunately, I am incredibly lazy so do not expect a lot of fast updates. Although, R&R really help to keep me motivated. I would prefer constructive criticism to compliments, if that isn't too much to ask.**

**So let me thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this. But I shall not waste anymore of your precious time! Let us begin our journey into Kid Icarus: Resurgence!**

**Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena... Again...**

A strong breeze blew through the arid desert as a large group of humans trekked through the heavy sand. The unforgiving sun's glare made it difficult to see anything properly. However, it wasn't too hot thanks to the nice cool wind coming off of the sea. The caravan of humans slowly trudged forward, trying (and failing) to find shade.

A young man approached an older woman, both wearing heavy cloaks to shield them from the intense rays of the sun. "Elder, how much longer until we reach the site? The children are growing weary and restless and we do not have much food left..."

The elder was about to answer, but was interrupted by a cry rising from the caravan. Man, woman, and child all screamed in terror as large flying creatures shot towards them from across the horizon. The elder could only watch with horror as the beings approached...

* * *

A doorway opened up in the sky, as a blur shot out of it. The blur was a winged humanoid with wings as pure white as his pristine toga. His messy brown hair was kept in place by a golden laurel crown as his wide blue eyes scanned the landscape, not even trying to hide his confusion. Drawing his bizarre futuristic blade, the angel spoke up.

"Lady Palutena! Why are we in the desert?"

His tone was much like an inquisitive child's. There was no annoyance or anger, just pure curiosity. Of course, one does not usually take an offensive tone when talking to a goddess. Especially if she was the only reason the angel wasn't enjoying a nice mouthful of sand at the moment.

In the angel's mind, he envisioned the Goddess of Light as she prepared to answer his question. Her beautiful green hair matched her eyes, normally filled with joy but were now wracked with worry. Her long gown helped to convey her godliness in that it shone brilliantly even in the dark.

"Well Pit," Palutena began, her voice calm and soothing despite her eyes telling a different story. "After you defeated Hades, the humans slowly stopped warring over the Wish Seed. Us gods were able to convince them to return to peace. Unfortunately, so many homes were destroyed that the people had to find new places to live. Now some humans are moving to live by the sea. However..."

Pit snapped back to reality and spotted something in the distance. Focusing his sight, he recognized that there was a group of humans not that far off. However, they weren't alone...

"Wait! Are those the Forces of Nature?" Pit exclaimed, the implications breaking through even to him.

What resembled large winged chestnuts were swooping in on the humans, as they cried out in panic. They fired large glowing energy shots, which sent sand flying everywhere and people fleeing. Pit felt a surge of energy power through his wings as he began to pick up speed.

"It's worse than I thought..." murmured Palutena, her voice resonating with sorrow. "Viridi has already started the offence. Which means..."

"That would be correct, lassie," spoke a booming voice. It felt similar to Pit but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. "I will not let the humans corrupt my domain as well. Viridi has kindly lent me her forces to teach these uncouth children a lesson."

"But Lord Poseidon..." began Palutena, which allowed Pit to remember the speaker. As if on cue, the mental image of the large sea god appeared in the angel's mind. He was incredibly tall, with skin the colour of his water-filled domain. His crown and large white beard helped to further establish his air of authority. "Why can't you give the humans another chance? They have changed and merely want to co-exist!"

"Pshaaw. As if!" Pit didn't need a reminder of who this fiery voice belonged to. The mental image of a short blond girl who looked no more than 14 years of age arose in his mind. Wearing an earthy red dress, Viridi's bright golden eyes shone with delight. "We all know that humans will never change! They're a bunch of greedy slimeballs! And not even the good kind of slimeballs!"

Pit ground his teeth; that pint-sized goddess really browned his biscuits! "Now's not the time for thinking about food, Pit!" chimed Palutena, pointing as a couple of the Nutskis split off from the main group to attack Pit.

Just before he could prepare himself, Pit saw an enormous arrow of light crash into the neatly lined up Nutskis. "I told the Bladers to get them spread out!" screeched Viridi, her face contorted into a snarl. Pit flipped around in the air to see who shot down the Nutskis so effortlessly.

"Hey." Before Pit was his doppleganger, Dark Pit. Holding his treasured Silver Bow, the black-winged angel's face was calm and stoic, showing no emotion other than a look of indifference. "Hope you don't mind sharing."

Pit smiled and shrugged, swinging himself back to look ahead and saw another small group of Nutskis barrelling towards the angelic duo. Taking aim with his weapon, Pit fired off a quick salvo of shots which dropped the enemies out of the sky.

"Hey, no worries! Two's a party." Firing off another large shot with his blade, Pit chuckled to himself. "But three's a crowd."

"How about twenty, you dweeb?" The entire contingent of Nutskis stopped their assault on the humans to charge the angels. In addition, a few winged leaves, called Bladers, joined them. The colourful assault surged forward, but Pit and his counterpart were undeterred, shooting down a vast number before they were even close.

"Nice try, Viridi, but you must be _nuts_ to think that would work!" cried out a triumphant Pit, quickly striking down one of the nearby Nutskis.

"I cannot believe that we are almost the same person..." moaned Dark Pit, easily keeping up with Pit's body count.

"That _was_ pretty bad..." was Palutena's chuckled reply.

"Pretty bad?" exclaimed Viridi, her arms flailing around above her head. "That is in a league of its own in terribleness! If I had any Reset Bombs left, I would use one on you _just_ for that!"

Pit swung out of the way of the last Blader before knocking it down with a kick. "Come on! That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"No." was the harsh reply. "No, it isn't even close to enough for that terrible pun. So think of this as a bit of early payback for it!"

Pit's eyes dropped to the ground to see the humans fleeing away from a growing patch of pink and red amongst the sand. "Wait... Are those-"

He was interrupted by a series of enormous lasers shot out of the patch. "Whaaaa!" Pit felt the wind beneath his wings knock him around in an attempt to get away from the Lethiniums. "This is baaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Dark Pit was also suffering similar problems but somehow managed to keep his head as an important question entered his mind. "Wait, how are both I and Captain Genius over there both flying? Did you suddenly become competent or...?"

"Funny you should mention that..." came the awkward chuckle of the Goddess of Light. "You see, I can keep you both flying using the Power of Flight. However, I still have the same limitations as before..."

Pit's flushed face smiled, now that they were out of range of the botanist's nightmare. "So me and Dark Pit can take our time to get around! We've only been up here for... Almost two and a half minutes."

Dark Pit groaned. "Should I tell him or should he just find ou-"

The dark cherub was cut off as both him and Pit's wings lost the aura that gave them flight. "-t..."

Pit never liked the feeling of falling. Especially as high up as they were. He was happy to vocalize this displeasure.

"AAAHHH!"

*thunk*

* * *

"Ughhh..."

Pit slowly pulled his head out from its temporary sandy home and gave it a good shake. "Man... This stuff gets everywhere..."

"Oh, quit your whining..." Dark Pit was brushing some sand off his own black and purple toga, although just the lower parts. "We've got work to do so let's get going."

Before Dark Pit could take two steps, Pit was in front of him and blocking the way. "Wait! What about all those Lethiniums? I mean, I can't even remember what difficulty I set this at!"

Dark Pit prepared to smack a bit of sense into Pit just as a handful of the buzzing nuts peaked up over the cliff of sand in front of them. "Nutskis!"

Pit quickly spun around on the spot and shot one out of the air with a couple of good blasts from his sword, while Dark Pit took down one himself. The two remaining rushed towards the angels at breakneck speeds.

"Get outta here!" yelled Pit, slashing the charging enemy in two before it exploded into a small collection of hearts. "Haha! Still got it!"

Dark Pit sidestepped the charge and slashed the useless mook apart with the twin blades that formed his bow. "Tch. This is a cake walk..."

"Is that so...?" Viridi's smug little face appeared projected against the sky. "I can help you with that." Two enormous rock-like flying snakes flew towards the cherubs, as the readied their stance.

"Hey, Pit." Palutena's servant glanced over at Dark Pit, who was grinning rather... Creepily. "Leave these to me, you run ahead and scout it out."

"Yeah, sure, throw me to the giant laser shooting plants..." muttered Pit as he activated a magical enchantment. His body began to project a faint orange aura as he took off at a lightning speed towards the mass of Lethiniums.

Dark Pit closed his eyes as a more opaque yellow aura surrounded him, including what seemed to be raw energy from the surroundings being drawn to him. He aimed his bow at the large approaching creatures. "Time for a little workout..."

* * *

As Pit flew past enemies, Palutena cleared her throat. "Alright, we need to do this quick. There is a large core of energy near the Lethiniums that seems to be why they are growing there so fast."

Pit slashed through another unfortunate Nutski, a question nagging at him. "What's the rush?"

"Well, the humans are running low on food to feed themselves before setting up a town by the seaside," explained Palutena.

"Can't we just give them some of the food you give me? It is delicious and nutritious! I'm sure the humans would love you for it!" Pit's stomach growled at the thought of hamburgers and ice cream.

"That would be the problem..." Palutena gave a defeated sigh. "That's Skyworld food, which is far tastier and healthier than anything the humans could make. If they were to taste it, they would swear off human food forever and I can't just make infinite supplies of that."

Pit frowned at the thought as he evaded the bizarre water-spouting enemy in front of him. "Well, I guess that makes sense..." Pit may not be the sharpest angel in the hot spring, but he knew Lady Palutena wasn't telling him something. "In that case, let's bring the fire!"

* * *

Pit soon arrived at the Lethinium field. However, he completely didn't notice that something was off. What with the fact that those evil scented monstrosities hadn't blasted him with so many lasers that not even Intensity 0.0 could save him.

"What's the matter, Viridi? Does Big Bad Pit scare you?" jeered the oblivious angel. "Your poor petunias are no match for my amazing battle prowess!"

"Oh noooo~!" cried out Viridi, in mock horror. "Whatever shall I do against such a strong, formidible opp-" The sentence was cut off as the Goddess of Nature devolved into hysterics. "I can't even... Say that with... A straight face..."

"Oh yeah? Well... Uh... I'm still a major thorn in your side! So deal with it!"

"Does he ever rest that motor mouth of his?" asked Poseidon, clearly annoyed with Pit's overenthusiastic antics.

"He doesn't snore...?" offered Palutena, clearly forgetting the gravity of the situation that she had been so obsessed with mere moments ago.

"Enough chit-chat!" cried Viridi, as her astral projection waved a hand. The Lethiniums all retreated to the ground, leaving a large cylinder which looked a lot like the centre of a Reset Bomb glowing faintly.

"Runnin' away, eh?" taunted Pit, waving his sword in supposed victory.

Viridi grinned, which looked worryingly similar to Dark Pit's not too long ago. "Not quite... Go get him, Turosip!"

Vines shot up around the mysterious energy core as Pit hopped backwards out of fright. "Wha- What is that thing?"

A giant, colourful abomination rose up before the angelic captain. It had many thorny appendages, each ending with a brilliant yellow bud. Meanwhile, its enormous red flower formed the head, with splashes of aqua blue on the front resembling eyes. The core was wrapped up in its own set of vines, which held it above the flowery head.

**TUROSIP**

**THE VIBRANT**

"Ooh, thanks for that, Lady Palutena!"

"Not a problem, Pit!"

"Grah! You two are so annoying!" Viridi's face slowly faded from the sky, though her angry voice remained. "Crush them good, Turosip!"

The plant made no move to respond as it quickly unleashed its whip-like vines at Pit, catching him right underneath the ribs. "Oof!" was all the angel could manage before the thorny appendage swung back to try and knock him around again.

_Not this time!_ thought Pit, who nimbly rolled out of the way of the attack. As he fired some shorts off at the appendages, he heard Palutena speak up.

"Don't bother with those; aim for the core above its head!"

"Hit the weak spot for massive damage; got it!" Pit swung his aim around to fire off some shots at the energy source. However, as he turned his attention away from the assaulting arms of Turosip, it managed to wrap around one of his legs and toss him into a mountain of sand.

"Blgah!" spat Pit, as he rolled down the hill, brushing excess sand off his tongue in the process. Focusing his sight back on the core, Pit activates another mystical power in the form of a giant laser. Turosip shudders under the force of the blast, but still holds on.

"Let's finish this! Laser round 2!" Pit fires off a second massive laser which finally wears down the vines protecting the core. Briefly glowing pink, Pit takes a tremendous leap up and swings down on the core.

_Tckh._

The core cracks where the powerful blade makes contact with the not-quite-as-powerful shell.

_Tckhhhh._

The cracks spread throughout the rest of the energy unit.

_Tshhhh!_

The core shatters and the enormous flora begins to wobble side to side, falling apart bit by bit.

"Noooo!" cried out Viridi, watching another one of her commanders fall to that hard-headed angel.

"Yes! Victory!" cheered Pit, as he slowly floats down to the ground after dismounting the degenerating boss.

"You'll pay for this, you dork!" screamed Viridi, her voice and mental projection fading away.

"Not bad, laddie..." muttered Poseidon, as he too left Pit's mind.

Pit felt a familiar feeling as his body was slowly lifted upward as the light around him grew more brilliant. "Let's take a short rest for now, shall we?" suggested Palutena. Pit couldn't agree more.

* * *

The elder watched what she could of the fight from the distance the people were from the battle. _Seems like some gods still believe in_ _us_... she thought to herself. _I just hope that stay with us..._

"Elder?" The man's enquiry brought the elder's mind back to her tribe. "What should we do?"

The old woman sighed, leaning heavily on her walking staff. "Let us make camp here for tonight. And make sure that we have guards up so that we can stay on the lookout for those creatures..."

"Yes, Elder," the man nodded as he withdrew to go relay this news to the rest of the caravan. He felt reassured that the elder was in charge; maybe she could get the angels from earlier to protect them from these other threats. Maybe...


End file.
